


Freeze

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: datenshi-no-hime replied to your post:Send me writing prompts!"Bunny getting his fur frozen when Jack gets a little “enthusiastic” in bed, and Jack is laughing too much to unfreeze him, so Bunny is stuck like that for several hours."
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/8/2013.

Bunny doesn’t need to let the ice stay. He’s Spring, after all. Jack’s Winter isn’t meant to withstand him.

He doesn’t mention this to Jack.

Sometimes he wonders if Jack understands how serious this is, Spring willingly seeking Winter’s touch. It’s hard to tell. Jack laughs so much. He laughs more than Bunny thought Winter could, even in the midst of loving Bunny, even as he stops laughing with his mouth and laughs with his fingers instead, freezing Bunny’s fur into gleaming spikes.

It’s the only way Jack can leave his mark on him, and in the pattern of the ice Bunny realizes Jack knows that too. He’s not losing control, no matter how much he laughs. He wants to mark him, and mark him beautifully.

And Bunny, whose only task is to shake off Winter, realizes that he wants to be marked in this way. So he lets the ice stay in his fur, the few hours of glittering hardness showing just how soft his heart has become.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: awww babies
> 
> datenshi-no-hime reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> *flails* It’s perfect!!!!! I love it!!


End file.
